


Double Trouble

by CasaByers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dream Sex, F/M, I am so sorry, I know shocking, It was only just a dream, Maybe OOC, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, but it is a dream, i have never written male on male, idk what to tell you, it's really weird...., so there is a threesome, there are two Jonathan's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasaByers/pseuds/CasaByers
Summary: Nancy has a very interesting dream.





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written anything like this before. I don't even know why I wrote it... i blame someone on tumblr for this one... warning, this is also very explicit.

Double Trouble

 

Nancy was standing at the counter in the kitchen, sipping her tea as she casually turned the pages of the newspaper she was sort of reading. Her mind wasn’t really on the weeks news. She looked towards the window and saw that was still raining heavily. Going back to her tea, she thought about how it was miserable outside, inside she was warm and cozy. Jonathan’s flannels made the best cozy clothes. And she often found herself just wearing them when she was lounging around the house. And speaking of Jonathan, Nancy noticed the clock and she smiled slightly. She wouldn’t be bored soon enough.

And like clockwork, she heard the keys in the lock and the front door open. She set her tea down and watched as Jonathan entered the apartment, dressed in one of his dark jackets and red flannel underneath with a black t-shirt, rain droplets were on his hair, he gave her a sweet grin and Nancy didn’t hesitate to run into his arms. He wrapped her in a warm hug and she gave him a kiss on the lips, feeling cozy… and other things.

“You’re home just in time, it’s cold and rainy outside, get this off and come back to the bedroom.” Nancy said as she gently tugged on his jacket, hoping he’d follow her.

Jonathan’s hands on her waist gave her a little squeeze and he kissed her once more before he pulled back. “I wish I could, but I have to submit this assignment before 6.” Jonathan looked annoyed by it.

Nancy pouted, “damn it… but after?” she asked.

Jonathan leaned and kissed her gently, “most definitely.”

Nancy sighed, enjoying his soft kisses, “if only there were two of you… then you could do both: work and me.” Nancy joked.

Jonathan smirked, “if you want two, all you have to do is ask,” he said before he snapped his fingers.

Nancy was about to question what he meant, and then that’s when she realized that Jonathan was also sitting on the couch, watching them, wearing a yellow sweater.

Nancy furrowed her brow, “how?” she looked back at Jonathan whose arms she was still cradled in, she looked back at second Jonathan was giving her a sweet little smile, his usual one.

Jonathan whispered in her ear, “because you wanted it to happen.”

Nancy looked him in the eye when he pulled away, “so… anything I want to happen?” Nancy asked.

Jonathan stood up from the couch and walked up to them both. “Absolutely anything you want.”

Nancy mouthed “oh”, she gave them both a once over before she grasped their hands and pulled them along behind her.

The bedroom door closed, and Nancy turned to them both. She felt excitement well up inside. She honesty didn’t know how to start. They were both standing there, looking at her with the brooding yet soft look.

She took a deep breath and walked up to Jonathan in the yellow sweater wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. He quickly pulled her in close and was soon kissing her passionately and sweetly.

Jonathan removed his jacket as he watched them, took off his flannel, he moved around to stand behind Nancy before he gracefully dropped to his knees behind her. His large hands ran up the back of her legs, went under the hem of the shirt, spread out on her ass cheeks and squeezed.

Nancy groaned softly as her tongue wrestled with Jonathan’s tongue and she squeezed when she felt Jonathan’s hands on her ass, squeeze, and then spread the cheeks. She held her breath and paused in kissing, anticipating. Jonathan’s hot and wet tongue gently licking her caused her knees to buckle.

Jonathan was on a mission, they’d never done this before and he was going to make her feel good. He licked her gently as first, focusing, and then he slipped his tongue in, he could feel her relax just a little bit, allowing him to tongue fuck her from behind.

Nancy gasped, this feeling was new, but very pleasant, she reached her hand back to run it through his soft locks, her head tipped back, and she spread her legs just a little bit.

Jonathan shed his yellow sweater before he too dropped to his knees before her, taking full advantage of her position, his lips quickly connected with her clit and sucked. She tensed up and soon his tongue was dipping lower, properly licking her.

Nancy’s other hand was in his hair as well, holding him place, their hands on her hips and legs holding her up. She was literally getting it from both ends and all she could do was gasp, moan and pant softly.

It was getting to be too much, and as the pleasure built, it hit her quickly. Nancy cried out and almost fell over as her orgasm washed over her, neither Jonathan let up, holding her in place, continuing their attentions on her through her orgasm.

Nancy gently pushed Jonathan’s head away from her and stepped away from Jonathan behind her. She quickly removed her top and crawled onto the bed. She sat towards the head of the bed and watched as they quickly removed the rest of their clothing and climbed onto the bed. Crawling towards her, Nancy stopped them both, she gave them both a look and they glanced at each other, realizing what she wanted.

Jonathan leaned in and pressed a kiss to Jonathan’s lips, Jonathan deepened it, tilting his head and slipping his tongue into his mouth. Jonathan reached over and gently took Jonathan’s stiff cock in his hand and gently stroked it, getting a groan from him. Grinning into the kiss, Jonathan kept it up. He didn’t notice Nancy move forward, didn’t notice her tuck her head between them, until her lips were wrapping around his cock. His breathing hitched and his grip on Jonathan’s cock tightened.

Nancy took him in as far as she could, and started to bob her head, sucking on the tip when that reached her lips, taking him all the way in when she moved her head down.

Jonathan pulled his mouth away from Jonathan’s and started to kiss along his neck, kiss along his chest, prompting him to fall backward on the mattress. Nancy crawled over and straddled Jonathan’s waist, she took his cock in her hand and held him steady as she slowly sank herself onto him. Letting out a soft gasp as he filled her, Nancy fell forward, her hands running through his hair.

Jonathan slipped his tongue into her mouth as he started to pump his hips upward, slowly fucking her and wrapping his arms around her body.

Jonathan positioned himself behind Nancy, stroking his cock, he reached with his thumb and gently probed at her puckered hole that wasn’t occupied, she tensed only a little bit and Jonathan lined himself up, and carefully started to slide in, placing his hand on her lower back to hold her still.

Nancy wanted to scream, but Jonathan had his tongue in her mouth and his dick was still sliding in and out of her pussy. And the feeling of Jonathan filling her from behind, she wasn’t new to this, but he was so big and stretched her, and then he started to fuck her from behind. Nancy was able to pry herself away from Jonathan and arched her back, taking both at the same time was getting her there in a delicious way.

“Jonathan…” she started to pant as they both sped up their speed.

“Nancy,” Jonathan panted. “Nancy,” ....

Nancy’s eyes opened, she first saw darkness and then she looked over and found Jonathan leaning over her, he looked concerned… sleepy and concerned.

“Nancy… you were having a nightmare?” he asked softly, his hand was gently rubbing his hand on her hip.

Nancy realized she was having a dream… a good dream. She looked at Jonathan, she had an ache between her thighs… and she was very wet. She rolled over to him, he didn’t move back. She pressed her lips to his and started to pull at the t-shirt he was wearing. Jonathan quickly wrapped his arms around her and rolled so he was on top of her, deepening the kiss.

Nancy pulled away from kissing him to whisper in his ear, “I have a new position we can try.” she whispered, and Jonathan responded by growling low in her ear. Nancy couldn’t help but giggle with excitement.

 

Fin


End file.
